


Wounds not easily healed

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Qui-Gon Jinn, Not A Fix-It, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Obi-Wan crawled on hands and knees towards the prone figure. The tall Jedi never looked more defenseless than now, sprawled on the ground, smelling of sweat and burnt skin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon





	Wounds not easily healed

Obi-Wan crawled on hands and knees towards the prone figure. 

The tall Jedi never looked more defenseless than now, sprawled on the ground, smelling of sweat and burnt skin. 

The lightsaber from the dead Sith had gone right through his Master. 

“Obi-Wan?”

Qui-Gon’s eyes fluttered as he tried to keep conscious. The pain from the wound made the uttered name sound half delirious. 

“I’m right here, Master.”

Obi-Wan had worked with Master Che many times, often for required courses, or even just good intentions. 

He had helped many a Padawan and Knights who had accidentally burned themselves with their own lightsaber, accidentally burned someone else with their lightsaber or came in contact with a rogue Jedi and had luckily escaped. 

He’s seen different cuts throughout his whole life and some who were in the same situation as his Master. With proper treatment and applied force, they all survived. 

This wound was not fatal. 

He was trained in the art of Healing Force since he was eighteen. He knew the delicate process of putting someone in a trance to get proper medical care. 

He raised his hand to Qui-Gon’s stomach. 

He could save his Master. 

He could save his _Master._

The Master who refused to take him on when Obi-Wan was thirteen, which led to him being sent away from the Jedi Order to work in Agricorps. 

The Master whose refusal to teach him, resulted in him being sold into slavery on Bandomeer, a slave collar wrapped around his too young neck. 

The Master who would have let Obi-Wan blow himself up to allow him to escape, until another plan was acknowledged, a more “Jedi-like” plan. 

The Master who abandoned him on Melida/Daan to fight in a war with kids, none of which were older than him, just a few months after taking him on as an apprentice. 

The Master, who while ushering the blinded Master Tahl onto the ship, never looked back to him, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber hanging from his hip. 

The Master who reluctantly took Obi-Wan back when he pleaded for help on the war-torn planet and admitted his wrongdoings that led to him leaving the Order. 

The Master who disregarded his feelings for Satine and lectured him on the dangers of attachment and threatened to have the Council expel him from the Order. 

The Master whose relationship with his student was never the same. 

Obi-Wan could feel little Skywalker’s excited and troubled thoughts from here, wondering where the Jedi who promised him a future were. 

_Anakin._

The very name brought thoughts of jealousy and resentment to the surface of his head, where he had tried, but failed to bury them successfully from his Master. 

The Master, who hours ago was ready to toss him aside to train the child. 

The Master who didn’t think twice before he repudiated his own student for a stranger from Tatooine, all because of a prophecy from years ago. 

As if sensing his thoughts on the boy, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and grabbed his still frozen hand and with the surety of a mad-man he whispered. 

“Promise me you’ll train the boy. He is the chosen one, one that will bring balance. Train him.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and put down his hand. 


End file.
